King Jon Snow
Jon Snow was born at the Tower of joy in 283 AC to Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and Lady Lyanna Stark. He was raised by his uncle Eddard Stark at Winterfell under the name Jon Snow. His real name is Aegon Targaryen. He is a former brother of the Night's watch, lord of Winterfell and king in the North. He was crowned King Beyond the Wall in 311 AC after deserting the Night's Watch. He was the one who murdered Queen Daenerys Targaryen in 305 AC. Jon Snow is well known for his honor, prowess in battle and sense of duty. Life Early Life Jon Snow was born at the tower of joy to the then dead Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark of Winterfell in 283 AC. After the death of both his parents, he was raised by his uncle Lord Eddard Stark under the name Jon Snow. He grew up believing he was a bastard, as his uncle could not risk even telling Jon himself or even his own wife, as the wrath of King Robert Baratheon would have plunged the realm into another war. Eddard instead made plans to send Jon to the Night's Watch, where he could be watched over by his uncle Benjen and would be out of harms way, as Robert had no right to kill a brother of the Night's Watch. He received the last of the six direwolf pups found on the kingsroad by the Stark's, his was albino and named Ghost. Jon grew up alongside his supposed brother Robb, and grew close to him. He even had a friendship with Theon Greyjoy, the ward and prisoner of his father. War Of The Five Kings Jon left to join the Night's watch after the king's stay at Winterfell in 298 AC. He was made a steward of Lord Commander Jeor Mormont. He followed Jeor north in the great ranging of 298 along with several hundred other of his brothers. Jon came with Qhorin Halfhand while scouting and disappeared not long after. He spent a year with the wildlings, learning their traditions and customs. He returned to Castle Black in time for Mance Rayder's attack on the Wall and successfully led it's defence. Jon left the Night's watch in 303 AC and reunited with his long lost sister Sansa Stark, together they gathered an army consisting of wildlings and soldiers sent by the smaller houses of the North and defeated Lord Ramsay Bolton in the Battle of the bastards with the last minute aid by the knights of the Vale and reclaimed the North for House Stark. He was thereafter crowned the new king in the North. When Queen Daenerys Targaryen arrived in Westeros in 304 AC, Jon answered her call of summon to Dragonstone in order to recruit her to his war against the White walkers who remained a looming threat to all life. Though hesitant, the queen eventually joined him and the two of them joined forces at Winterfell where they beat the White walkers once and for all at the Battle of Winterfell. After the war for dawn, Jon marched his remaining forces south to King's Landing where he witnessed the destruction of most of the city at the hands of Queen Daenerys and her dragon, who he recently had bent the knee to. While alone with her in the remainders of the throne room, Jon stabbed Daenerys as to stop her from ever doing such a horrible act again. Jon was exiled back to the Night's Watch by the new king and his council to please the supporters of Daenerys where he served until 309 AC. In 309 AC, he deserted once again on orders from his brother Brandon and his sister Sansa. Recent History He returned north beyond the Wall and joined the free folk who he had befriended years earlier. Jon was crowned king beyond the Wall in 311 AC, and immediately starts to upgrade his armies and lands. He continues with this up until 334 AC, when he mysteriously disappears in the far north while scouting. His close friend Tormund Giantsbane has served as his regent ever since. It is unknown if King Jon is alive or dead.